


Shifting Gears - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Series: Shifting Gears - Edits [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuz i can, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Dork Rick is so great!!, Dork!Rick, Edit based on a fanfic, Enjoy!, I hate tags, I loved this history, I use so many of them, M/M, PixieReedus is popular and I'm SO PROUD of her!!, Rick Grimes/Daryl Dixon Smut, She asked for this, This one is dedicated to Marissa, i love it!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Fanart based on the fanfic Shifting Gears by TWDObsessive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shifting Gears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758276) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> This one took FOREVER!! I have to say that I was looking for this an entire day, I saw SO MAY gay porn pages that my brain just froze at one moment.  
> So we had to do like a collage and found every little part.  
> Here's what we end doing. We didn't have like a detail description of the place, so we use our imagination...
> 
> *TWDObsessive I love SO MUCH your work!!! I read every single fic you've made (this is my fangirl moment and I'm not the one who posts Pixie's art) I see your name on the tittle and I read it first!!*
> 
> Ok, so, let's go back to bussines... Enjoy this one..

A little of what you can find on this work:

 

> _By 8 pm, per a text exchange from earlier in the day, I was kneeling naked with my hands behind my back next to my unlocked front door waiting for Daryl. I heard his motorcycle pull into the drive at 7:59 and I instantly started getting hard._
> 
> _Was that going to be a thing now? That I get hard at the sound of motorcycles? Because my job is to sit on the side of the road and listen to traffic all day so that could be a major inconvenience._
> 
> _He walked in and looked down at me with a giant smile on his face and a “Ffffuck…” falling from his lips. He was pretty damn slow to shut the door and I knew that was purposeful to make me feel exposed… And I loved it. Loved for him to play with me like that. Like a cat with a mouse._
> 
> _With the door finally shut, he put a black plastic shopping bag on the floor and squatted down in front of me. “Look at you, Officer Rick Grimes. You are beautiful,” he said tenderly and leaned in to kiss me long and slow. I greedily leaned into the kiss when he tried to pull away. I was already desperate to come._
> 
> _“So greedy for more. Maybe trying to get more like that should earn you another smack on that perfect ass of yours.”_
> 
> _“I missed you,” I simply said._
> 
> _“Missed you. Should we get you dressed and head out?”_
> 
> _“What? No. That's not… That's not what we usually do. We usually do the stuff and thangs first and then go out!”_
> 
> _He laughed. “We’ve only been on one date, Rick. We don't have a ‘usually’ yet.”_
> 
> _“Feels like more,” I said with a crinkled brow._
> 
> _“Yeah, it does,” he said sincerely. Then he stood up. “Alright. Let's get you dressed. Where’s-”_
> 
> _“Safeword!” I shouted._
> 
> _He looked down at me clearly willing himself not to laugh. “Are you using your safeword to say no to going out to dinner?”_
> 
> _“Yes. Safeword means I don't wanna.”_
> 
> _“Rick, you ain't doin’ it right,” he laughed._
> 
> _“Am so. I can use it for whatever I want. The sub is the one that really holds the power, you know,” I sassed._
> 
> _“You aren't allowed to use Google anymore,” Daryl retorted._

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/W15wF2>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
